


Read my Fic

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [6]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of Destiny's Child's 'Say My Name' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 3





	Read my Fic

Read my fic, Read my fic,  
When no one is around you,  
Reading's what you must do.  
If you ain't reading books,  
Read my fic, read my fic.  
Your readers actin' crazy,   
Finish your WIP, lazy  
Why the writers block?  
  
Read my fic, Read my fic,  
When no one is around you,  
Reading's what you must do.  
If you ain't reading books,  
Read my fic, read my fic.  
Your readers actin crazy,   
Finish your WIP, lazy.  
Why won't you update?

Any other fic,   
You would kudos and comment,   
"That chapter is great,"   
But this fic, it ain't the same  
Every other message,   
Is "kudos" yeah "cool fic",   
Could it be that you,   
Are reading somebody's else's fanfic?  
If you read it Incognito  
First of all, click the star   
So it won't be lost  
Once Chrome shuts down unexpectedly  
So prove yourself to me  
If you're the reader you claim,  
Why aren't the hits the same,  
As the subscriber count?

Can't shake this feeling off me, two enemies one bed,   
Will it be enemies to lovers? or will one of them end up dead  
I can't believe that you're hiding the fact, that you read my fic when the night was black  
Cause I know how I usually do,  
Writing a fic, times two  
I don't know what pair, what trope to do  
If you know a ship, then tell me who

Read my fic, Read my fic,  
When no one is around you,  
Reading's what you must do.  
If you ain't reading books,  
Read my fic, read my fic.  
Your readers actin crazy,   
Finish your WIP, lazy  
Why the writers block?  
Read my fic, Read my fic,  
When no one is around you,  
Reading's what you must do.  
If you ain't reading books,  
Read my fic, read my fic.  
Your readers actin crazy,   
Finish your WIP, lazy.  
Why won't you update?

What's wrong with it? Tell the truth, don't hide it.   
Why are you hiding the fact that you like it?   
Don't try and tell me wrong, see you hit kudos then,   
When my clock said 3 am, said you just commented too.


End file.
